Something Better
by fearlesszuko
Summary: Corey Johnson and Seth Rollins always had an odd friendship. As the two of them watch the main event of WrestleMania, Seth decides to put his plans into action, but when things don't go accordingly, will it get in the way of their friendship or will he realize that he has something a little better? A one-shot request from darkskiesandprettylies.


_**Something Better**_

_**Sometimes, it takes something not going our way to realize we have everything we want around us...**_

* * *

"I can't believe that he is main eventing WrestleMania!" Seth Rollins was beginning another one of his rants about his former Shield team member, Roman Reigns. When he normally ranted, it was because there was something that was really rallying him up. Although, Seth normally doesn't just rant to anyone—not even to his personal security. He would normally rant to a woman that he considered his best friend in the whole wide world, a woman that had always been there for her, even when he made decisions that were not deemed the best by people—especially, the WWE Universe. The woman that he is looking at was WWE Interview/Commentator Corey Johnson, but she preferred to be called CJ.

CJ multitasked with Seth. She was watching the main event match, while listening to her best friend and self-proclaimed future of the WWE talk and complain. At the moment, Brock Lesnar dominated the match after what seemed to be the eighth German suplex. His fellow manager, Paul Heyman applauded him.

"Things are not looking good for Reigns," CJ cringed, when Lesnar connected with the last German suplex. She had no clue what was more painful to watch: John Cena getting suplexed or Roman getting suplexed, "I wonder how he will pull this match off."

Seth could not take his eyes off of CJ; he listened to her response. He paid attention to her like he was compelled. To Seth: CJ was a very beautiful woman. She had this shoulder length, dark brown hair—possibly, her hair was darker than his eyes. The intensity of the color matched the color of his soul.

CJ felt a lack of discomfort around her. Was it because Seth was staring at her? Honestly, she did not mind the fact that he was staring her at all. They had a friendship, where they could do weird things with each other and none would get uncomfortable because of it. CJ turned to look at him as he returned the favor. It was her grey eyes connected with his brown ones and it was at that particular moment, where everything felt right in the world.

Then, it got awkward.

Seth could feel his palms get sweaty, but then he remembered—he had to be his arrogant and cocky self because this was the side that he had to present in front everyone in the WWE. However, there was only one girl that was able to see the soft and sweet side of him and that was CJ. He was able to be this different and good person around her. It was what he believed that she deserved.

He placed his focus back on watching Reigns get his ass mauled by the Beast Incarnate. He was angry again. He grinded his teeth against each other, "I swear that Lesnar better not ruin this or I swear…" he was approaching close to the television, before CJ stepped in front of him, pushing him back in the process, before standing toe-to-toe with him.

CJ did not have the average height of a woman. She was about five feet, eight inches tall. So, it was not like Seth towered her by so much, "Look, I promise you: everything will work out in the end. I mean, look at who's dominating?" she pointed at the television, which showed Lesnar, standing tall with Roman on the floor again. Seth backed up and began to calm down. He took a deep breath as his heart rate began to slow down.

He held his hands up surrender and had a grin on his face, "You're right, CJ," he began as she formed a small smile on her face, "I just overreact sometimes. It's just I cannot think of Roman Reigns being the first Shield member to become WWE World Heavyweight Champion. It's not fair because I am the future of the WWE," he held up his golden Money in the Bank briefcase, the same one that has been destroyed multiple times, but it is still in one piece, "I am Mr. Money in the Bank! It should be ME main eventing WrestleMania and not that buffoon Reigns!"

"Seth," CJ placed her hands on his shoulders, preparing to give him a pep talk, "Your time will come. You're too talented to pass up! Now, don't get all grumpy! It's not a good look on you." she grinned as Seth formed a playful smirk on his face.

"What is a good look on me?" he asked her, being a little tease.

"Anything, but the Grumpy Cat look." CJ grinned back as Seth smiled and nodded.

* * *

Sadly, the smile did not last long because Roman began to dominate the match. Roman connected with a Superman Punch on Lesnar and then connected with the spear. Before the two of them knew it, the match was over. Roman was now the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Seth's blood began to boil again. He was angry; he did not feel any sadness because all he could feel was anger. CJ looked at her good friend with an upset look on her face. She felt like the biggest liar in the world because she assured him that everything was going to be fine. It was not fine, or at least for him.

Seth looked at his Money in the Bank briefcase and stormed away, not even saying a word to her. She wondered that he just needed time to cool off. So, she continued to look in the TV, where the referee just crowned Roman with the championship. Roman could not believe that he was the face of the company. He proved all of his doubters wrong, when they saw that he could not beat Lesnar and that he was not good enough to be a main eventer. It took all of the weight off his shoulders. He can proudly raise that WWE World Heavyweight Championship over his head as the confetti began to fall from the ceiling. The pay-per-view was going to close out…

Suddenly, Reigns was attacked by behind by The Big Show. Kane joined in the assault. The two Authority goons kicked and punched Reigns around, throwing him into the corner as Big Show attempted to ram on him, but Reigns moved out of the way, making sure yell in pain and stay at that place. Reigns noticed Kane coming to him and he connected with a Superman Punch, before he attempted to go for a spear, but Big Show out of nowhere knocked out Roman onto the mat. The two of them celebrated and that was when "Second Coming" by CFO$ blasted throughout the arena and everyone in the WWE Universe booed. Seth, along with J&amp;J Security rushed into the ring, while Roman was down for the count. Seth rushed into the ring as he handed the referee his Money in the Bank briefcase as he approached Lilian Garcia.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Seth Rollins is chasing in his Money in the Bank contact!" Lilian informed the WWE Universe as Seth rushed the referee to ring the bell. The second the referee rang the bell, Seth hooked Roman's leg as the referee counted. 1...2...

Roman was able to kick out in the last second and that was when Seth's heart fell to the floor. There was still fight left with Roman, but he was still not up completely. So, he set up Roman for the curb stomp. As he ran for the curb stomp, Roman connected with a spear and that was when J&amp;J Security pounced with the attack. The referee ringing the bell. Roman was still champion, but Seth was no longer Mr. Money in the Bank.

His WrestleMania moment crumbled to pieces.

* * *

CJ knew that Seth was angry and destroyed about this happening, but she felt like him going out there was going to a mistake that he was going to regret. She was upset that he lost his match and that he had nothing at all. Seth stormed backstage in anger, he kicked a couple of trashcans and threw some of the food that was meant for the crew. He did not care anymore. He was not champion; his plans were ruined.

"EVERYTHING RUINED!" Seth threw some plastic cups aside like it was nothing to him at all, "My perfect plan to become WWE World Heavyweight Champion has been ruined! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" with each stupid, Seth smacked himself in the head.

Seth continued to slap himself in the head, so CJ had to step in to make sure that Seth did not do any serious damage to himself, "You're not stupid, Seth. You are the most amazing person that I have ever met and you do not need the WWE World Heavyweight Championship to show it," she began to console her friend/crush as he took a deep breath and listened to every word that she was saying to him, "Just because you do not have a title does not mean that I am going to think less of you. You're still the most talented wrestler in the roster to me. You are still the nicest, funniest and most handsome guy that I know and a title was not going to change anything about that."

"CJ, I just wanted you to think of me as someone that was a winner. I just wanted to be proud of me. I wanted you to be impressed by me because I like you a lot and I think that you deserve someone that you could think highly of." Seth admitted that he had feelings for CJ. To be honest, he had always liked CJ from the first day that she began working here. There was no other woman as nice, funny, caring, loving and beautiful as her. She was not a woman that you could take advantage of. She was the woman that most men would love to take home to their parents and she was the woman that most men would love to marry, whenever there was a point in their life to do so.

CJ's heart fluttered and she began to get butterflies in her stomach. Seth liked her! She just wanted to squeal of joy because with the way Seth presented himself, there was no way that she would have thought that he liked her. This two-toned doofus liked her! This had to be one of the happiest days of her entire life. How was she going to respond to him. When he said that he liked her, it knocked all the words out of her mouth. So...

She connected with a soft kiss on his lips.

The kiss was sweet and soft. It was just the way that Seth was around CJ. It was the way that felt just right between the two of them. The two kissed for what seemed like forever and then Seth realized the kiss, "What was that for?"

"I was hoping that you'd get the hint that I liked you as well." CJ clarified and giggled as Seth pulled her closer.

"You know what? Who needs the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!" Seth felt better and he knew that he could move on from this night.

"What turned your frown upside down?" CJ asked as Seth moved her layered brown hair to the side.

"I realized that I had something better right here." Seth said as he connected with another kiss on her lips.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from this one-shot. Seth Rollins belongs to himself/WWE. _


End file.
